I never meant for you to suffer
by Kilee Drifter
Summary: As Sasuke lies dying, can Itachi save his brother, or will the the damage be too great? Does Itachi really care about his brother, or does he just want the burden off his soul? What secret does Itachi know? Complete.
1. Revelation! Itachi's hidden guilt!

**I know this story starts out sad, but it gets better later on, so yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Naruto (anime/manga), Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Pein, Tsunade, and any other characters afterwards mentioned in the story with the exception of Hiromi do not belong to me. They belong to Mashashi Kishimoto. This disclaimer conts for all chapters of the story, since I'm too lazy to type it over again.**

**Thanks for reading. Owari.**

* * *

When Uchiha Sasuke got up one morning, he knew very well something was not right. He felt dizzy and his stomach was heaving. He also felt like he was burning up. It was possible to be sick but this was crazy. Sasuke struggled to crawl out of bed, having to go train with the rest of his team. He saw the bathroom door blurring. He felt his knees crashing into the hard wooden floor. Then he didn't feel anything at all.

---A half hour later---

"Kakashi-sensei! If you're here this late and there's no Sasuke, where is he?" Sakura inquired. Kakashi gave them a blank, surprised look.

"You mean he didn't show up?" Kakashi asked.

"No! Stupid teme is late!" Naruto screamed.

The three ninja went to go find him. Arriving at his apartment door, they knocked on the door.

"Sasuke. Are you there?" Kakashi asked. He knew very well Sasuke NEVER missed training.

There was no answer.

"For Kami's sake! Teme, you better be dying!" Naruto screamed, going at the door." Naruto screamed.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. But it was too late. The enraged, blonde ninja had already smashed down Sasuke's door. Then he screamed.

"AH! Sasuke, I take it back! Don't die! Don't die!" Naruto screamed, shaking the near-comatose Uchiha. No response. Kakashi and Sakura ran into the room, and the jounin of the two checked Sasuke's vital signs.

"He's alive. But we need to get him to the hospital now. Let's go!" Kakashi said, lifting Sasuke onto his back. The three ninja heard a few raspy noises from Sasuke.

"Don't...don't go...you can't leave...me..." Sasuke whispered. Sakura wondered just who he was talking about, but she had a good feeling it was someone that was long dead from Sasuke's past.

---A week later---

The wind blew in the warm climate of the outskirts of the Rock Village. Itachi had just quit the Akatsuki, after realizing that Pein was intending to kill him and the other Akatsuki, with the exception of Konan and Tobi, after all nine-tails were sealed. He wasn't intending on anything that happened to lead to today.

When he saw Sasuke standing there and not at the training grounds, Itachi remembered how much he wanted to just kill himself. He was intending for Sasuke to be at the training grounds after the massacre. He wanted to just take Sasuke away somewhere else. He wanted to raise Sasuke so he'd never have to live in his nii-san's shadow. Both of them would be free from the life of an _Uchiha_. They could live life somewhere far away, and Sasuke would never have to be considered a failure by his own perfectionist father. His own family.

Itachi also hadn't forgiven himself for putting such an impact on Sasuke's mind. Ok, he wanted Sasuke to hate him for what he had done. But he didn't want Sasuke to _actually_ decide to kill him. He also didn't want for Sasuke to have to put that over his own life. After all, Sasuke deserved so much more than Itachi. As he walked around in disguise, he heard a rumor that would haunt him.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened in Konoha?" A man said.

"No." The woman next to him said.

"Well I'm sure you've heard of the Uchiha clan." This caught Itachi's attention.

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well, the older heir killed off his known family, all except his brother. And I heard that the younger brother...is dying." Itachi snapped. Sasuke was dying?! No. He wasn't going to let his brother slip away. Not after everything that he had done to him. Itachi knew very well that if he went to go help, he'd probably be killed, but it didn't matter. If he could just last long enough to help his brother live, it would lift off at least some of the guilt.

---That same moment----

"Well?" Kakashi asked, standing with Naruto and Sakura. Tsunade had just walked out the door from Sasuke's hospital room.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. The medical team in his room is the top in Konoha. We're all really trying here, but at the rate the fever is increasing, Sasuke will probably die within a few days.

The rest of Team 7 stood speechless.


	2. Sasuke Uchiha Live or die?

**Read! Will Sasuke live or die!?**

**Owari, thanks for reading.**

_Kilee Drifter._

Itachi raced madly toward Konoha as if his clothes were on fire. If Sasuke died before he could reach him Itachi knew he'd never forgive himself. He saw the guards at the entrance looking at him strangly. They knew it was him.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" One said.

"Quick! He's after the Kyuubi Jinchurrikki! Get him!" Both lunged at him, but Itachi, being the superior ninja that he was, dodged and ran through the gates. Ibiki Moreno on the other hand, was already right there waiting for him.

"Uchiha. You gotta lot of nerve showing up at a time like this, brat." He said.

"Ibiki. Please, I'm begging you. You have to let me see Sasuke. I heard there's something wrong with him!" Itachi cried out. Ibiki sensed that Itachi wasn't joking around, but he had to make sure.

"And just why would you want to see Sasuke? What makes you think you can help him?" Ibiki deadpanned. He was testing Itachi.

"Because...because. I can't stand having to live with the fact that what I did to him changed him for the worst. I failed him once as a brother, and if he dies I'll never forgive myself. And Sasuke, well, he just doesn't deserve to be left behind by his own kin of all people. Not again." Itachi spoke the truth. Couldn't Ibiki tell?

Sure enough, Ibiki knew very well Itachi came to start paying for what he did. An ANBU started to rush at Itachi with a katana in hand, but Ibiki stopped him.

"He has no intention of attacking anyone in this village." Ibiki said, "However, it is necessary that before we let you go, you come with us. Without hesitation, Itachi. It's either that or you can't see Sasuke at all." Ibiki realizied that as long as Itachi could go see Sasuke, he'd agree. And he already had.

---20 minutes later at Tsunade's office---

"Tsunade-sama!" Ibiki said, "we have Itachi Uchiha in custody with us."

Tsunade looked very surprised. "But what does he want here?"

Ibiki looked somewhat reluctant to speack, but choked out, "He wants to see Sasuke."

_His brother? For what purpose? Doesn't Itachi realize how much he's killed Sasuke on the inside?_

Itachi walked in the room shackled. He didn't seem to mind it though. Ibiki reported that Itachi never had a Sharingan up, meaning he never wanted to fight. And he couldn't cast any Genjutsu without a Sharingan up. On top of that, Ibiki made sure that Itachi wasn't lying about anything he said. Otherwise, he would have imprissioned Itachi, not cooperated with him to help him see Sasuke.

"Very well then." Tsunade said, "You may see him, but you may not have your shackles released yet. If there is even one, I repeat, _one_ sign of a struggle on your part, I won't hesitate to have you killed, and you can then forget about ever seeing Sasuke again."

"I understand." Those were the only words from a very solemn Itachi. "But Tsunade-san, just what is Sasuke's condition?"

"I've tried everything I know on Sasuke, but so far it hasn't helped. I assure you I'm doing everything I can, but at this rate he'll be dead within three days."

Itachi looked wide-eyed at Tsunade. _Just...three days? Is that it? _Itachi looked down with fear. What if he was too late?

"I'll take you to him." Tsunade said.

---6 minutes later, in the hallway outside Sasuke's room---

"This is it." Tsunade said, opening the door. Itachi looked at Sasuke with remorse.

"Sasuke? It's me. Can you hear me?" Itachi said quietly, walking as far up to Sasuke as he could while shackled up to two ANBU. Amazingly, Sasuke started to move around a little, although still asleep. Itachi heard something weird from Sasuke.

"I...please...a...just stop it brother...why are you doing this...why are you killing them all? Why'd you do this?" Itachi leaned into Sasuke's ear.

"I left you once and failed. I was the barrier you had to overcome and I saw that as a wretched life for you. I did it to try and save you, but when you showed up before I left to go take you away from Konoha to lead a new life, I couldn't think of anything else to say. I didn't...I didn't mean to do this. Please...don't die. You're...you're my brother, and you can't die. I won't let you go again, you deserve more than this. More than me..." Itachi's voice trailed off and he started to feel tears coming out of his eyes. Sasuke didn't move.

"Hey, Uchiha. C'mon. We'll bring you back tomorrow." One ANBU said. Itachi didn't move. Tsunade growled.

"Come on Itachi! I won't let you come back if you don't cooperate! I'm gonna count to three. 1...2...th-" Itachi budged. Tsunade stopped couting while Itachi inched quietly off the chair and got up. Slowly, but at least he was listening. The group of ANBU accompanied Itachi and the "Legendary Sucker" to the door. Just as they were about to step out the door...

Sasuke Uchiha woke up.

"Where...am I?" Sasuke spoke weakly. He didn't have the energy to talk, much less move.

"Itachi...I'm leaving Sasuke in your hands. You said you failed as a brother once. If you don't want to do it again, take this chance. Do you feel up to it?" Tsunade said. Itachi looked at Tsunade, then back down at the weakened Sasuke. Tsunade was now back at Sasuke's side checking his vital signs.

"Looks like after some rest and medicine for a few...weeks...he'll be fine." Tsunade said in a motherly tone. This was the elder Uchiha's one chance to fix everything he had done, and Tsunade felt obliged to wheel it off to a good start. The rest depended on the brothers.

"Sasuke...did you hear what I said to you?" Itachi said.

"Meh..." Sasuke said. The boy was heavily disoriented.

"I wanted you to hate me before. That much is true. But I didn't think you'd really try to kill me. I just wanted you to learn to stop thinking of me and start building your own life so you'd finally have a good chance at happiness. It didn't work before did it?"

"N-nn." Sasuke replyed. Tsunade smiled.

"Looks like a no."

"I won't let it happen again. So...can you forgive me? Even a little?" When he heard this, Sasuke tilted his head weakly to meet his brother's gaze.

"Don...'t." Sasuke said.

"What?"

"Leave. Again. You could have told me this before. I would have listened. I asked you." Sasuke whispered out in pain. A small voice from ages ago passed through both Uchiha's minds like the broken memory that it was.

_"Why? Why Brother, why did you do this?"_

"I'm truly sorry." Itachi said.

"I...forgive...a little."

Tsunade smiled. Hey, it was a start.

"Itachi. Sasuke. I suppose you both can stay together from this point on?"

Both nodded, or at least as much as Sasuke could nod in his present condition.

"Then, Sasuke, I'm placing you in Itachi's care. He's your legal guardian from now until you come of age to live on your own again." Tsunade smiled as she said this. Two brothers were finally back together. Well, sort of.


	3. Uchiha's new life

**CHAPTER 3 OUT! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Muffin234 for being cool and reading this a lot.**

**Disclaimer:**

**The anime/manga Naruto, as well as all characters mentioned in this story so far and afterwards belong to Mashashi Kishimoto, not myself.**

**Thanks for reading. Owari!**

* * *

---3 hours later--- 

The Uchiha complex had long since been renovated (abandoned as it was), so Itachi took it upon himself to take his presently sleeping brother there to live. Sasuke's apartment was too small for the two of them. He made three trips. First with the many medicines Sasuke was to take, move in whatever useful furniture from Sasuke's apartment they could use, since Sasuke's room in the old house was full of furniture built for a child, not a growing teen, then later piggybacking Sasuke, who was still asleep, home. They arrived at the house where they used to live. Itachi then went to his former room and laid Sasuke down on the bed. He then went to organize the many medicines and make sure he knew how to properly administer each one. Not that Sasuke could at least hold a cup to his face, but Itachi needed to figure out the proper dosages. Itachi then picked through to find the scariest of all the medicines. He wasn't looking forward to having to give _this_ to Sasuke.

---Flashback---

"I HAVE TO WHAT!?" Itachi screamed.

"Yes. Sasuke won't be able to eat solid food, or eat/drink anything for that matter besides the medicine and water. He needs to keep his strength up so make sure you give him 600mls of these once a day. Starting tomorrow now!" Tsunade smiled, handing Itachi 10 pouches of IVs. (A/N: For those of you that don't know, IV means intravenous (sp?) and those are the medicine bags that get dripped through your vein. Now lemme tell you something. Those things HURT. I've never had one myself, but I know two victims of an IV and they didn't look too happy. Also, they are fast, but 600mls still means about 5-10 solid minutes of pain. Not fun. And the reason there are 10 IV's with Itachi is because 600mls is over half the standard bag's worth.)

---Back to reality---

Itachi looked at the IV's carefully. The bag with all ten had a label that said, "Take until ALL bags are finished. 600mls once a day." He had to find a place to hang them up, so he quietly took off a picture in his room near the bed and hung the first IV, ready for tomorrow. He then went back and looked through the rest of the medicines. Acetaminophen, Ibuprofen, (A/N: These would be Tylenol and Motrin in that order.) a million different pills, a few shots, a defibirilator. Wait. What?

_A defibrilator? Oh geez, I REALLY hope I DON'T have to use this. _The defibriator had a "just in case" sticker from Tsunade herself. (A/N: The defibriator, for those that don't know, would be what doctors use when they shock a person's heart so that it keeps beating.)

_Oh good kami..._

After setting up the new furniture in Sasuke's room and burning the old bed and small chairs of the chibi Sasuke and his dead parents, Itachi couldn't sleep well that night.

---The next morning---

Itachi got up a little before Sasuke, and took it upon himself to sew the Uchiha symbol on his clothing. He wore everything he had in Akatsuki, minus the cloak, ring, and hat. After brushing his nails he make sure to also rinse off his nails with acetone. When Sasuke got up, he had enough energy to move, but not enough to walk without support. He was surprised to find himself in Itachi's room.

_All this time...Itachi nii-san cared. Wait...did I call him nii-san again?_

Itachi got back to his room. He smiled seeing his brother awake.

"So, can you move?" Itachi said.

"Yes."

"Walk?" Sasuke tried to get out of the bed but fell over.

"Guess not." Sasuke said, before climbing into the bed in a sitting position.

"Itachi nii-san, what about my training?" Sasuke said.

"Kakashi came and told me to let you off for a few days. There's no training for anyone in your group. Speaking of which, the pink haired girl wants to come and help me with your medicine today, and then I have a special surprise for you." Itachi smiled, finally becoming the brother that he was so long ago.


	4. Sasuke's present

**My fourth chapter is officially up. Now I'm busy with other stories on different websites (they don't qualify as fanfiction), so I may update slowly. If you want to read one go ahead, (I'm in serious need of updating it but I'm working on it)**

**For more info about it visit my profile. I'm gonna update it today.**

**Ok, so now for the disclaimer:**

**Naruto (anime/manga), as well as all characters mentioned in this story are the property of Mashashi Kishimoto and I claim nothing.**

**Owari. Thank you for reading. Sorry it took so long. :)**

_Kilee Drifter_

**

* * *

**

---1 hour later---

"Hello Sasuke-kun. Hello Itachi-san." Sakura said as she approached. Neither Uchiha said a word. Both were just looking at her strangely.

"What?" Sakura said. She didn't realize it, but she had her forehead protector on backwards.

"Nothing." Itachi said, "So, Sakura-san. How do I administer all of this?" Sakura probed through the medicines carefully and said,

"Sasuke, are you feeling any pain?"

"No." Sasuke said.

"Ok then I'll start the IV first." Sakura said. Itachi closed his eyes. He didn't want to see this.

Three seconds later, a piercing scream could be heard from the Uchiha complex.

--- Eight minutes later---

Sakura showed Itachi how to take out the IV when the dosage was finished.

"You reel in the dial here," she instructed as Itachi obeyed," push the switch here and look at the drip chamber. There's no more water dripping out so the IV's out. Now take the needle out of Sasuke's wrist and I'll throw it out. Make sure the IV is in a place where no one can get poked by it." Itachi gently pulled the needle out from the vein and tossed it in the wastebasket. Sakura stuck a little bandage on Sasuke's wrist. Then she looked at the painkillers.

"Wait twenty minutes," the rosette haired kunoichi said, "and then if Sasuke is still in pain, give him two tablets of these." she held up a bottle of painkillers.

After Sakura left, Itachi told Sasuke to wait, then left for five minutes to the next building across the street. It used to be his uncle's sweet store. Itachi went around and grabbed a board that he was working on yesterday. He had also bought some supplies, like basic things people needed when they were leaving on trips and organized it while Sakura checked on Sasuke earlier.

Itachi knew how much Sasuke used to love working in the old shop. Maybe he'd like a new shop. After nailing up the board, he was ready to show his brother.

"Sasuke? You ready?" Itachi said. Sasuke nodded, now able to stand and slightly walk on his own. Itachi blindfolded and led Sasuke outside.

The blindfold came off of Sasuke's eyes, and he just stared. He was pleased, that much was true, but also stunned. Itachi had done this much in one night?

"Uchiha traveling store." Sasuke read off the board. Itachi smiled.

"I got a permit. Besides, you're out of shape and can't make money. I'm on probation for a month."

"Only a month? That's not like Tsunade. If it were me, I'd be on probation until I turn sixteen." Sasuke said.

"Well, I need to get back to the salary that ANBU makes soon, I mean come on I'm working for two people here."

"But I'll be better in a week."

"Tsunade said with the fatigue you won't be on missions for a month and a half." Itachi deadpanned.

"WHAT!?"

"Well, not any missions above D-rank. And how much money will that get you?"

"Can't I go on C-rank missions?"

"I'll see if I can arrange it. But remember that I'm in no place to demand things right now, ok?"

"Ok." Sasuke had to admit, at least he could make money like this for the time being.


	5. Job offer: Jounin

**Somewhat shorter than before, but I thought it was enough to show a transition in the brother's lives.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. THE ANIME AND CHARACTERS BECLONG TO MASHASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**Owari.**

_Kilee Drifter

* * *

_

---A month later---

Because of Sasuke's absense, everyone on Team 7 had a different schedule to keep up without him. That is, until Itachi got back up on the ANBU. He was out frequently, but if he wasn't out on ANBU duty, he was either running the traveling store - which was having surprisingly good business - or watching Sasuke.

Sasuke had gotten well enough that he could move around with very little supervision, take his medicine by himself, eat, and run the store. Kakashi and Jiraiya trained Naruto, Tsunade trained Sakura, and Itachi trained Sasuke, who had gone back to training. Sasuke had frequent fangirl attacks from Ino, but either Sakura or Itachi would be around to stop them before Sasuke got hurt too much. He still was in no condition to take on fangirls alone.

One day after ANBU duty, when Sasuke had recovered enough to do a full-fledged Katon Gyoaukyuu no Jutsu (A/N: Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu), Itachi decided that it was about time Sasuke started out on other missions. He arranged for Sasuke to come with him on a very simple C-rank mission: picking up a scroll from a man in a small village about 30 miles away. It was a start.

It was decided that if Itachi took Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto on said mission while Kakashi went back out on ANBU duty himself, Sasuke would be ready to go on missions again, and Itachi, since this was going to be training with genin, would be promoted to a jounin and put in charge as Team 7's squad leader.

Itachi was getting used to being called "Itachi-sensei" (Sakura), and nii-sensei (Sasuke). He _wasn't _used to being called "ero-sensei" (Naruto). Now, the reason behind this was because Itachi, having just turned 18, was given a copy of Icha Icha by Kakashi. Sasuke was very mad when Naruto dubbed Itachi as a perv, but he did have to admit that his brother was beginning to get addicted to the book. (A/N: WOW, I made him a pervert.)

"Today's the day!" Naruto said, "Today, I become Hokage!"

"Settle down Naruto." Itachi said, still reading Icha Icha. He turned the next page and stopped. Then he threw the book up in the air and burned it with a Katon. Itachi had a nosebleed.

"I'm not gonna read that again." Itachi said. Naruto started to crack a stupid joke, but Sasuke proceeded to whack him.


	6. Itachi in action

**me no own Naruto (insert copyright sign here) ok?**

**thanks.**

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

**inner**

_Kilee Drifter. (Thanks for the 6000+ hits now lets get it to 10000! I'm kidding, I'm kidding.)

* * *

_

---Same day, 1/4th mile from Konoha---

"Ero-sensei, are we there yet?" Naruto whined.

"No Naruto." Itachi said.

"Ero-sensei, my back hurts."

"Stand up straight Naruto." Itachi must have had the patience of a saint for putting up with Naruto. The jinchurikki had been whining since they had left, and they still had 29.75 miles to go.

"Ero-sensei, can I---"

THWAP!

"Stop calling my brother that, dobe." Sasuke said, rubbing his arm from the impact with Naruto's head.

"Why? I don't have anything else to call him."

"Call him Itachi-sensei, Naruto no baka." Sakura said.

**Yeah! Naruto, you're a real pain! **

Sakura tried to shut out her inner thoughts when...

"But how come Sasuke gets to call him nii-sensei? I wanna call him something original too!" Naruto screamed.

"Well, he's my brother but he's also our sensei so I say nii-sensei. Get it dobe or am I going to fast for you?" Sasuke said.

"Fine! I'll call him...WEASEL-SENSEI!"

Sakura stopped and stared. Sasuke was shooting death glares at Naruto. Itachi had a strange look on his face and his left eye twitched out of terror.

"I don't think I want to be called 'weasel-sensei.' " Itachi sighed.

"Ok then how about baka no nii-san?" (A/N: I don't know a lot of Japanese so excuse me if this is off. It's supposed to be older brother of the idiot.) Naruto smiled.

"What does that mean?" Sakura said.

" 'Older brother of the idiot.' Naruto, don't insult my brother." Itachi said.

"Hey, Itachi-sensei, what's that?" Sakura asked, pointing at a reddish blob up ahead."

"Sakura, I think that's a---" Sasuke started to answer but got cut off.

"Everyone, MOVE!" Itachi grabbed Sakura's wrist and threw her down to the side with one hand, grabbing Sasuke's collar with the other. He then kicked Naruto's legs slightly so that Naruto lost his balance and shoved him over by Sakura. Itachi pushed Sasuke over by the others and pulled out two kunai, activating a normal Sharingan and looking in the direction of the blob. It was a chakra created sandstorm heading straight for them. Itachi put away the kunai with the nearly inhuman speed he possessed, and jumped over by three genin.

"Get down, all of you." Itachi said. He put both arms around the three (for protection) and bent down. When the sandstorm ceased, he let go of them and looked up at the forest. Sandstorms were not possible in the vicinity of Konoha, except for at this moment. Why?

Well...who should be standing there at that time above Itachi and Team 7 but Sabaku no Gaara?


	7. The man in black

**Hey all! Kilee Drifter is here again, and I wanna tell you that some stuff is going on. First off, I have a new sister! Yayz! And also, about this story, I've been told that's it's good, but it's going to fast, so this point is where it starts to slow down after Team 7 completes the mission. Also, if you thought that Sasuke would just forgive Itachi this easily, you're wrong...read this chapter to understand what may happen to them. **

**Will Itachi prove that he's not as bad as he seemed so long ago, or will Sasuke's new-found trust for his nii-san be short-lived? FIND OUT SOON!**

_Kilee Drifter

* * *

_

"Gaara! What're you doing here!?" Naruto said in his usual cheery way. Gaara stared.

"I'm here because I was informed of your mission. The man that was expecting your scroll is in the Sand village now, and I've been instructed to take you there. It's urgent. Also, he said something about the Uchiha Clan." Gaara's eyes shifted toward Sasuke and Itachi as he said this. When he looked at Itachi, he was a bit surprised.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's our current sensei, Itachi-sensei." Sakura said. "He's Sasuke-kun's brother, and he's taking over for Kakashi-sensei who is out on ANBU duty."

Gaara nodded, giving Itachi a strange look. Didn't Sasuke want to murder Itachi?

---Later---

When Team 7 reached the Kazekage's mansion, there was a man in a black hood and gray sweatpants waiting for them. Itachi looked at him strangly...the man's chakra was familiar. Very familiar.

"That's the man right there Sakura." Gaara said. Sakura walked up to him.

"Are you our client, Sachui Suihhi?" Sakura asked?

The man, face unseen by the hood, nodded and took the scroll. As he took it, Itachi stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but now that we've delivered the scroll, you'll need to pay us and inform us on why that scroll was so important as to be guarded by ninja. And I heard something about the Uchiha Clan. What's all this about anyway?"

"You'll need to introduce yourself to gain that kind of information on the scroll." Sachui said, handing the money to Gaara.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. This is my brother, Sasuke Uchiha, and my other two students are Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Itachi Uchiha, murderer of the Uchiha Clan...and you, Sasuke Uchiha. Why do you hesitate to kill your brother?" Sachiu said. Sasuke cringed. Itachi activated Sharingan on an impulse, only to notice something he should never have seen.

_This man...could it be? No. No, he should be dead! Why is he here in front of us now?_

"Who are you?" Itachi said, Sharingan still up. At this the man tore off his hood, revealing fishnet, a black vest, and the face of...

Sasuke and Itachi froze. Naruto and Sakura looked at him starngly.

"Itachi-sensei...who is he?" Naruto said.

"That's...that's..." Itachi couldn't speak.

"Shisui Uchiha." Sasuke said.


	8. Why, Shisui?

**Thanks for the reviews. Shisui's story is a sad one, but Chapter 9 will be REALLY SAD. I MEAN REALLY SAD. But you won't get it unless you read eight so please do. I worked hard on these three chapters while my computer stopped letting me upload, so here are the fruits of my labor. **

**I'll be going into high school soon, so from August 22 onwards DO NOT EXPECT AS MANY UPLOADS. I will write though I promise you that much. I'll post up my calendar for you all so that you know when I will be REALLY BUSY and when I may have some good SPARE TIME. So please bare with me I'm just saying that I need to get this though. I'll keep writing so keep reading, and thank you! I love you all (in a writer/reader kinda way.)**

**FRESHMAN YEAR!!!! (Wish me luck)**

_Kilee Drifter

* * *

_

Shisui. The best friend of Itachi Uchiha before his supposed suicide/murder. Itachi had considered him an older brother of sorts before the day...that Shisui died.

"Itachi. I don't know why Konoha considers you a ninja to them. You killed the clan. You broke your brother's spirit. You destroyed the name "Uchiha." And Sasuke, I thought you were finally showing just how good you really were. Was it a genjutsu? A mind trick that caused you to think Itachi was still a brother to you? Didn't he destroy everything dear to you? To us?" Shisui spoke, coldheartedly. Shisui was usually very calm, patient, and warm. Why was he so strange now? Sasuke stepped forward.

"Shisui...we all thought you were dead. And Itachi killed the clan to stop them from killing me. Please Shisui, please believe me." Sasuke said.

"Ok. But then why did Itachi try to kill me?" Shisui said. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, eyes looking questionably at Itachi.

Itachi stopped moving.

"I...didn't." Itachi said. Sasuke held his breath. Shisui raised his eyebrows.

Sasuke growled and raised his voice.

"Nii-san...Itachi...THAT'S A LIE!" Sasuke said. To the youngest Uchiha at that very moment it seemed like he didn't know who he was. Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"No...ototou it's not a lie. I didn't!"

"Then why did those men come that day? Asking you about the murder? If Shisui wrote the suicide note himself, he'd be dead now! And it doesn't help that Shisui and you have had the exact same handwriting after you activated Sharingan!" It was a true fact. Itachi had been a good ninja, but before the Uchiha massacre, it was him that was next in line for the role of the clan's leader. And the leader was supposed to do a lot of writing and documents and such. After Itachi had opened his Sharingan, his father asked that Shisui let Itachi copy his handwriting, since Itachi's original script was very...lacking. Itachi looked at his brother weakly. It wasn't Itachi that had forged the note. But...

"It also doesn't help you Itachi," Shisui pointed out. "that you of all people have Mangekyou Sharingan. You need to kill your best friend in order to get it, and you thought I was dead. Maybe you didn't lie about why you killed the clan, but you did lie about not attacking me!"

"NO! It's a lie! I swear I did nothing!" Itachi said. Sasuke growled.

"Prove it!" Sasuke said, activating Sharingan.

"How do you think I felt after I learned that Shisui was dead to our knowledge. I didn't even know. I couldn't have murdered him. There were two people in the Uchiha Clan I'd never think to kill." Itachi said.

"That's a lie! Nii-san! I trusted you! I did!" Sasuke looked hurt, then he stormed out of the room.

"You see what you do Itachi?" Shisui said.

"Well then if I had attacked you, how did you live?" Itachi growled.

"I faked my death. I had a special poison to just make it look like you killed me."

"I didn't try to kill you!"

"Then who did?!" Shisui said. Itachi looked down, upset. How was he supposed to know? Shisui started to walk away from Itachi, when all of a sudden, Itachi realized something that would clear his name.

"There's a secret of the Uchiha Clan that I didn't tell anyone, even Sasuke. The Mangekyou Sharingan doesn't actually come from killing your friend, or thinking you did anyway.

"Where does it come from then?" Shisui said, fed up with what he thought were just lies.

"There's a mirror underneath the scroll in the Uchiha Clan's meeting place...if you look into that mirror with a fully developed Sharingan, then you get the Mangekyou."

"Yeah right."

"No! The normal idea that killing you friend was the way to achieve Mangekyou was told to everyone but the heir, so that if anyone else tried to achieve it, it'd be easy to find out who."

"Yeah right. You're still the one that attacked me."

"If you faked a death state, I would have known!" Shisui froze. Out of all the things Itachi had said to defend himself, that was the one thing that stuck out. It cleared Itachi's name because Itachi had to do several death state missions for nobles and ally ninja. He really would have known.

"You never activated Sharingan, Itachi."

"Then it couldn't have been me." Shisui nodded. Now he had a reason to believe Itachi. It was NEVER like Itachi to slip up and not make sure that Shisui had actually died, no matter how easy the kill. Itachi was never that trivial.

---2 minutes later in another room---

Sasuke looked away from Sakura and Naruto. Just for a little while, everything had been ok. Itachi had to work hard to clear his name in the villagers eyes. But why did Itachi do it...was it just to prove himself to the villagers? Itachi was just lying in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke walked away to an alleyway just outside the Kazekage's mansion, and reached for his kunai holster, pulling out his only unused, sharp knife. He thumbed the edges for a minute. Itachi wasn't coming for him. He was probably still in the Kazekage's mansion with Shisui. Itachi had his "older brother" back. Things would go back to the way they were before now: Itachi spending time with Shisui and then leaving for work, coming back to sleep or eat; maybe work at the store. No one was coming to stop him. Sakura and Naruto were in the mansion with each other. Itachi and Shisui didn't need him. He could go back to Kakashi, but Kakashi was always on ANBU duty now. Sasuke pulled out a knife and cut his throat and wrists wide open, falling to the floor. In a few minutes he'd be gone forever and no one would ever have to worry about him again. Sasuke closed his eyes as he hit the ground and felt the knife in his other hand as he grasped it. He was losing more and more blood, dying more and more.

And just as the darkness closed in on him, he felt someone pick him up, madly screaming his name. And tears. He felt tears.


	9. Forget me not

**I'm sorry that some of my other stories are now discontinued, but hey, I gotta lighten my work load. Besides, I didn't like them that much. I'm proud of these and if any of my discontinues had favs I'll leave them for enjoyment. Thanks!**

_Kilee Drifter

* * *

_

Itachi looked at the now unconsious Sasuke mournfully. Shisui walked over and looked at the younger of the two other Sharingan wielders, who was now near the point of fatal blood loss. He pulled out two rolls of bandages from his medicine bag and handed one to Itachi.

"Get the arms." Shisui said, lifting Sasuke's limp bloody neck and concentrating on the bandages. Itachi started to wrap up Sasuke's left arm, which was cut up worse. Amazingly, Sasuke had missed the main arteries in his arms, but unforutunatly, he managed to cut his jugular. Shisui looked at Itachi painfully. Itachi was crying of all things, even though it wasn't much. Shisui thought to himself painfully that the best thing to do for the two miserable brothers at that point would be to knock Itachi out and then stab them both. But no, that was cruel, and the Uchiha brothers had seen too much cruelty for one lifetime. Shisui decided to worry more about Sasuke's neck.

"Shisui. What do I do?" Itachi said. Shisui cringed at the sound of his name, but looked at Sasuke, who was now neatly bandaged up.

"Take him to the hospital. Shisui said.

Itachi nodded, picking up Sasuke piggyback style and carrying him to the hospital. The two ran at breakneck speed, despite the fact that the Sunagakure village hospital was very close by.

The Uchiha's reached the hospital almost instantly. The minute they ran into the doors, Itachi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Somebody help my brother! He's gonna bleed to death!" Shisui looked at the screaming, almost hysterical Itachi. Was it even him anymore? Itachi looked at Shisui worriedly, then gave Sasuke to a doctor and two nurses, who were bringing a cart to wheel Sasuke down to the emergency room. Another nurse came down to the older Uchiha's.

"Excuse me, but what happened to him?" She said. Itachi looked at the woman, unable to speak. Shisui answered for him.

"Well, you see, Sasuke, Itachi and I were having an argument over something really bad that occured to us in the past, and who was responsible. Itachi here was the supposed culprit, but we cleared his name. Sasuke ran out before we could and was depressed. He looked like he'd slashed his neck and wrists with a kunai before we found him." The nurse just nodded and left after that, as Itachi sank down into a nearby chair.

_This is all my fault. Why did all this have to happen? I just wanted to make the past disappear, not hurt my ototou even more than before. By Kami, Sasuke you better live._

---10 minutes later---

A nurse walked up to Shisui and Itachi. Shisui had struck a point on Itachi's neck to put him to sleep for a while.

"You both brought in Sasuke Uchiha, correct?" She said.

"Yes. How is he?" Shisui said.

"My name is Hiromi, and unfortunatly, I'm here to tell you that Sasuke is...there's a 98 chance that he is...not gonna wake up." Hiromi looked away. Thankfully, Itachi was out cold and didn't hear. But Shisui just stared.

Return 


	10. Nightmare come true

**Ok last one for now. For now. Hope you enjoy. **

_Kilee Drifter

* * *

_

Itachi was lying on the bed next to Sasuke, still asleep. Shisui had to carry him there. Sasuke's heartbeat was low. He was comatose, this time probably for good. But he was still _alive_. Everyone was worried about what Itachi would do when he woke up. Sasuke was as good as dead. Shisui thought to take it upon himself that Itachi didn't decide to end up like Sasuke. Kakashi came into the room.

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry." Kakashi said. Shisui could tell that Kakashi wasn't very happy about the matter either. Sasuke was his favorite. Itachi was squirming a little in his sleep, but he wasn't waking up. Hiromi walked in and looked at them both.

"Shisui...I'm sorry that this is happening to you and your cousin. Is there anything I can do?" She said. She had brought some tea and bread on a small cart. There was enough for Itachi and Shisui, although one plate seemed to have more food than the other, despite the fact that both were generously filled. Hiromi took the plate with more food and handed it to Shisui, placing the lesser filled plate on the stand next to Itachi. Shisui put his plate on a desk nearby and looked at Hiromi. She looked back at him with reddish black eyes, then closed them and bowed as her short dirty blonde hair covered her face. She left.

Itachi groaned.

--- In Itachi's mind---

Itachi was in a long dark hall, leading to a small space filled with light (A/N: NO IT'S A DEATH VISION HE'S HAVING A NIGHTMARE)

"You failed them all. Uchiha Itachi." Itachi jumped at the voice. He'd heard it before...it was the voice of one person that he hated the most. His father. Who was suddenly standing before him.

"I've got one thing to say to you Itachi. Welcome to Hell."

"How are you here! I killed you! Don't tell me you escaped death as well as Shisui!"

"No I'm dead. And in Hell. Guess I wasn't that good of a person. Not like I cared. It was you that killed your clan. You betrayed us, just like you betrayed Sasuke." Itachi smiled at this.

"If I've died and come here, I've paid in full for my actions. Sasuke never truly needed me anyway."

"No. You're not dead. Just here to understand the truth." Fugaku smiled. Itachi looked at him strangly.

"You see," Fugaku said. "You've been selfish Itachi Uchiha. You haven't told them...the real secret that you've been hiding have you?"

"I already told Shisui the secret to acheiving the Mangekyou."

"No that's not the point. YOUR secret, not the clan's. You haven't told Sasuke about your real self have you?" Itachi blinked. Fugaku continued, "The only reason you came back to Sasuke was because you thought that with him gone you'd never be able to look yourself in the face. You were distraught with the fact that he'd never forgive you, and now that he did you thought you could finally live a normal life. Let's face it. You needed him to prove to yourelf that you still had humanity in you. You used him. And now you'll never be able to go back to your life." Itachi frowned. What was it that Fugaku wanted to say? And was what he had already said true?

"He's not going to recover this time, Itachi. You failed." And Itachi's whole world crashed down on him like nothing as he woke up screaming.

---That same moment in the hospital room---

"ITACHI!" Shisui screamed.

"SASUKE!" Itachi screamed himself, jumping out of bed and almost falling onto the floor. Then he saw the body.

"Is...is he...just asleep?" Itachi asked, hoping for a 'yes.' Shisui said nothing.

"No...no...NO!"


	11. WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO HIM?

**Oh...chapter 11...nice...nice nice nice. Thanks for the positive feedback. **

_Kilee Drifter.

* * *

_

Itachi looked down at Sasuke. His hardbeat was steady, his breathing was faint but noticeable. But his body was cold and his eyes were closed. His face looked much paler; almost clear. His eyes opened from time to time, and they look liked the life was sucked right out of them. It was like Sasuke was already dead. Like his body was trying to live, but he'd given up. Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"I'm so sorry." Shisui walked up to Itachi quietly, watching Itachi mumble that same statement over and over again. The Uchiha brothers were falling apart at the seams again, but this time not by the seeds of hatred. Itachi was shaking, begging Sasuke to wake up. Begging him to look him in the eye, move a finger. He couldn't bear it, but he had to leave the two alone for a while.

Shisui walked out quietly, walking directly into Hiromi becuase of his lack of attention. Hiromi looked up at Shisui timidly, then smiled sadly and walked away. He teleported himself back out from Sunagakure and into the Uchiha Clan district, walking among the empty houses. He wondered if Sasuke had ever taken residence in one of the houses, or if they had just been left to rot. He smiled slightly going, walking up to one of the shops in the area. The windows were broken. The door was unhinged at the top and falling apart. The sheleves were knocked down, and there were broken objects and banners for the shop that had been torn to ribbons. Itachi had made short work of not only the people, but the place as well. It was probably uninhabitable now. But there were some good supplies here he could use that Itachi had managed NOT to damage. Some herbs and things that were very well-preserved. Or at least good enough to use.

"Hm...what do I need? Well some of this...this...oh that should do...eh no this has mold on it..." Shisui managed to eventually find everything he needed. After mixing the substances and making a very special potion, he placed it in a small open case he found in another house, then put the case in his pocket and did some handsigns to teleport himself back by the hospital in Suna.

---Later---

Hiromi walked into the room where Sasuke was sleeping and replaced the food that she had left for Itachi with new, not spoiled food.

_How long has he been at it? I wonder what's going on in the poor man's head. He hasn't taken his eyes of his brother for even a second. I just wish that the kid would wake up. And it's been seven straight hours. He'll need some rest. It's easy to see that he didn't sleep well and he has't touched any food. This is the third meal I've had to replace today._

"Excuse me, but you're going to have to eat something soon, sir." Hiromi looked down, not wanting to know what would happen soon. Itachi sat down not talking his eyes off of Sasuke. Then one of his hands moved and he took the plate and started eating, still sitting where he was. Hiromi smiled and left the room for a minute. She went and got Itachi something to drink with his food. He was probably parched as well as famished. And who did she meet coming near Itachi's room but Shisui Uchiha himself, who was coming back.

"Is that tea for Itachi?"

"Oh, yes. I'll get some soon for you too, if you want." Hiromi looked at the eldest of the Uchiha trio and turned slightly pink. Shisui smiled, and took out a small case with a vial of powder inside. He poured it into the drink. Hiromi stood there confused, and moved her hand to start shielding the tea as the powder came down. Shisui stopped her.

"Don't worry it's a sleeping draught. He'd need it." Shisui smiled. Hiromi, being naive, trusted Shisui and gave him the tea. Not that Shisui was going to lie about this. Itachi took a small sip of it and looked back at Sasuke.

"Isn't he gonna need food to?" Itachi asked, pointing at Sasuke. Hiromi jumped.

"I'm afraid that..." Hiromi's voice drifted off. Shisui jumped, hoping that the medicine he'd slipped into Itachi's tea would kick in at any moment. Itachi got up angrily.

"You can't do this! You can't let him go like this! You're gonna kill him! You're gonna---" Itachi fainted. Shisui looked at him sadly.

"Are you really gonna do this to him? He's so young. And after everything that happened..." Shisui looked away. Hiromi had tears in her eyes.

"If push comes to shove, yes. He'll die.But there's a slim chance that Sasuke will wake up. Take him back to your home. And may I ask a favor?"

"What?"

"May I come with you? To Konoha?'

"Why?"

"To work...and because..."

"What?"

"It's nothing." Shisui looked at Hiromi and nodded. She could come. It would be better for Sasuke in Konoha anyway, since Tsunade would be around.


	12. The end

**OMG...THE END...WILL SASUKE DIE? FIND OUT!

* * *

**

When Itachi woke up, the first thing he did was try to strangle Shisui, being enraged. But Shisui talked him out of his rage, and was rewarded with Itachi going back to his depressed state. But this time, Shisui had something that would cheer Itachi up.

"There's some good news about Sasuke though."

Itachi jumped. If there was any good news, it would be like hearing an angel's chorus to Itachi.

"The news is, that we have another mission, and that's to bring Sasuke and Hiromi back to Konoha. Kakashi already took Naruto and Sakura back. If we take him back, Tsunade will probably be able to fix him. The reason he's in a coma is because his jugular vein was cut. We wrapped it and stopped the bleeding, and Sasuke's vein is repairing itself slowly. But having damage done to that vein is impossible to live with, espically since Sasuke was almost able to cut it in half. He's lucky. And we're lucky that Tsunade can heal that kind of injury." Shisui explained it carefully. Slowly. So that even through his misery Itachi could understand perfectly the situation at hand. And he did.

Itachi looked away after hearing it, nodding. But he was smiling a little.

Hiromi walked in with even better news. She'd gotten ready to leave for the four of them, and everyone was ready to go. Now it was time to leave. But there was news that was not good. The rate that Sasuke's health was going he had 1 hour. They were never going to make it to Konoha in time, no matter what they did. Even Itachi wasn't that fast. Until someone decided to help. And who was this person? Temari.

---5 minutes later---

Itachi was busy pacing back and forth like an expectant father. He didn't take his eyes of the clock, the door, and Sasuke.

_Where's Temari? We need her now._

The door opened almost on cue and in walked Temari, sister to the Kazekage himself.

"Ok, I hope you're ready to go." Itachi nodded, picking up his bag (which had Sasuke's bag in it) and then picking up Sasuke.

"Meet me outside by the village gates." And within seconds Itachi was there, Temari showing up almost immediately after. Shisui and Hiromi were at the gate themselves.

"Besides the kid, Itachi and I, all I can carry is a mouse. Sorry Shisui." Temari said.

"It's ok. We'll meet you there on our own in a day or two." Shisui said, grabbing Hiromi's shoulder gently. Itachi said nothing, still clutching his younger brother.

"Ok." Temari said, "Itachi, get on the fan." He obeyed. Temari jumped on herself (she's using a big fan here folks), and moved the fan up. Within seconds, the group was up in the air, gliding towards Konoha in a heartbeat. Itachi could see the Konoha hospital within the first 2 minutes of being above all that he'd known for so long.

The minute they reached the hospital there, Itachi screamed for Tsunade, who guided them to a room and looked at Sasuke's neck. She was able to see the point of Sasuke's jugulatr that was cut easily. Green chakra started pouring out over the wound and Sasuke stirred. Just stirred. Tsunade looked at Sasuke sympathetically, then cringed. More chakra poured over Sasuke's neck. Itachi looked at Tsunade strangly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it was a false alarm, but I should speed this up." After a minute, she cringed again, for real this time.

"No! Oh no! He's not breathing! Shizune!" Tsunade screamed herself. Shizune raced in, accompanied by three medical ninja's.

"Monitor his vital signs and tell me if anything goes wrong Shizune. You three help me! This boy's jugular is tearing apart!"

"This isn't good!" Shizune screamed. Itachi just stared, hoping for the best.

---Sasuke's mind---

Sasuke was standing in total darkness on something. Something solid. At first it was really hard to see, but then a gray light shone through rom some unknown place, revealing the area to be the street outside Sasuke's old house in the Uchiha District. There were two doors open, both leading to darkness. One was his Aunt's house, the other was his own. A figure emerged from the main house. It was none other than Uchiha Mikoto.

"Sasuke, dear...are you all right?" Mikoto said, approaching him.

"M-Mom?" Sasuke said.

'It's ok dear. I know. I have to tell you the truth. Itachi tried. Don't think anything wrong of him we didn't all hate you and want you dead but Itachi didn't know that. It was your father, dear. I loved you both so much."

"Mom, you're.."

"I know. Dead. But you aren't. You're in a place where you get to choose life or death. Everything rides on you now but you have to know the truth. Me, your aunt and you uncle were the three people that cared...Shisui and Itachi have worked out everything on the other side."

"Mom...I...I can't take it. Can't I come with you?" Sasuke asked, understanding his mother but still longing for his family.

"It's your choice Sasuke, but if I were you, I'd listen to both sides of this world. Listen to both doors. Please." Sasuke nodded.

---Hospital---

Itachi fell over to the floor, still in shock as Tsunade started running out of chakra. She'd have to stop soon and if she did...that was it. Now normally a wound like Sasuke's would be easy for Tsunade, but something was getting in the way...and no one, not even Tsunade knew what it was that was stopping her healing chakra from taking effect.

_Sasuke...please..._

"I'm almost running out! If he doesn't start healing soon, he'll die!"

_I just need you to hear me...once...if this will be the last..._

"He's not breathing!"

_...please don't leave me...I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant for you to suffer..._

"Someone get this kid a respirator!"

_...I already can't live with myself. Please don't do it Sasuke...I'm begging you..._

"His heart's stopping!"

_If anyone it should be me lying there half dead. We all know that. I dunno if it'd just kill you more and if it does I'd never think of it again, but..._

"He's got two minutes!"

_I just wish...I never...did what I did...no matter what...I killed the clan to save you but when I saw you there...I just...I wanted you never to think of me again. But I see now that that was wrong...and if that's the case...then I...I..._

Itachi got up still thinking as the time ticked away, not being able to bear the though of seeing Sasuke die. He opened the door as Tsunade looked up at him leaving.

Itachi walked past Shisui, who had now arrived way ahead of schedule and was rushing in with Hiromi to come see Itachi and Sasuke. When Shisui walked up to Itachi, he just brushed past the former without registering in his mind. Itachi was leaving. Sasuke was dying.

---Sasuke's mind---

Sasuke listened to everything that was running through Itachi's mind, including what was happening as he walked out of the room.

..._then I...I...goodbye...Sasuke. I hope you enjoy heaven. I'll miss you in hell. I'm going to the Uchiha District where you died. Didn't all your hopes die there? So shall the murderer then, it's only befitting._

"Mom! He's gonna kill himself! What do I do?" Sasuke said, scared.

"Whatever you wish to do. Sasuke, I can't help you anymore with Itachi. I'm so sorry, but I've been long dead. The most I can do is tell you the truth." Sasuke turned in her direction and gasped. She was fading away.

"Please...Mom...don't go...Don't go!" Mikoto looked at Sasuke, with tears coming down her face.

"Goodbye...Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, then jumped in the door that lead to Itachi's voice.

---Hospital---

Sasuke's wound closed up suddenly, like nothing had ever happened. Tsunade looked at Sasuke's unconsious body, puzzled. Then all of a sudden Sasuke jumped up, weakened but awake.

"No Itachi don't do it!" He screamed. Everyone jumped. Sasuke jumped out and ran out of the room, having learned where Itachi was. If he could just get to the Uchiha District before Itachi, then maybe...

---15 minutes later---

Itachi slid the door to the main room of his old house open. It was the room where Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had died. It was the room that had crushed Sasuke. It was the room that was cold and unforgiving to Itachi.

He looked in a mirror on the side of the room softly, and then reached for a small container full of gas and a few matches. He was going to burn himself up. Itachi opned the can of gasoline and poured it all over himself, breathing in the smell of gas and coughing over how much it burned his nose.

As Itachi lifted up the match, the door slid open again.

"No Itachi! Don't do it!" Sasuke screamed! Itachi dropped the match, eyes widening. He didn't dare look at his younger brother, scared of the consequences. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Sasuke was dead? Dead meant not coming back.

"Itachi, please...I'm...ok. Just don't...don't get...the match on you...Don't do it...please bro...brother..." Sasuke said, gasping for air. He was going to be fine, but it was a wonder that he could jump out and run this much of a distance almost as fast as Itachi after just waking up from a coma.

"You want me to stop?" Itachi asked in a monotone voice.

"Please brother...don't do it...please..." Sasuke said, still gasping.

Itachi dropped the matches and kicked them to the side. Sasuke smiled, still out of breath. He walked over to Itachi exhaustedly, stumbling and losing his balance as he landed by Itachi. Itachi looked at Sasuke gently but sadly, then lifted a hand and patted him on the head. Shisui ran in with Hiromi trailing behind him. Itachi smiled and lifted Sasuke, whos eyes were closed, up over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking him?" Shisui said.

"To his room. He's asleep." Itachi said. He turned to Shisui and Hiromi and smiled slightly. The gasoline that soaked Itachi hid the fact that the stoic Itachi Uchiha was actually crying. Not much, but still. Just a little bit.

Shisui smiled.

_If those two don't have anymore incidents, this'll be the happy ending._

And when Itachi walked out of Sasuke's room after putting him in bed, he took a shower, then went outside and stared at an Uchiha symbol. He smiled. Everything was finally working out. And if he could be a good brother, it would stay that way.

Epolouge.

It had been two months since Sasuke stopped Itachi from killing himself. And today was an important day. Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror, grabbing a knife. Itachi walked in.

"Need any help? We gotta go soon." Itachi smiled and walked up to Sasuke, grabbing onto the knife and raising it up to Sasuke's neck.

"Cut them so they're level with my chin. Do you think it'll look good?"

"Yep." Itachi said, concentrating on cutting Sasuke's bangs, "We gotta hurry Sasuke, before Shisui gets mad. If we miss out on this, he'll freak out."

Sasuke laughed, eyeing Itachi wearing the normal Uchiha dress, but in white. An outfit that was just like the one Sasuke was wearing today for a special occasion.

"Sasuke! Itachi! Get down here now or I'll come up there and drag you both down!" Shisui screamed from downstairs. Itachi and Sasuke chucked.

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming Shisui." Itachi retorted, "Don't you think you should chill and make sure _you _look good for today, of all people?"

"Yeah! What's Hiromi gonna say if you come to your own wedding day like that? That'll be one angry bride." Sasuke laughed, as the brothers ran downstairs to go to the wedding.

---2 months later---

Hiromi and Shisui looked down at Itachi and Sasuke with a goofy look on both their faces.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked.

"Well...you see..." Shisui asked, struggling to contain his laughter.

"What? Something on one of our faces?" Sasuke joked.

"No." Hiromi said, looking at Shisui shyly.

"Hiromi's pregnant." Shisui said, looking away. Sasuke landed on the floor with a huge thud. Itachi got a nosebleed, thinking pervy thoughts. And so the Uchiha Clan was, well, slowly restored.

* * *

**Ok, well that was the end of the story. Did you notice that the original title, "I never meant for you to suffer." was in this chapter? I sure hope so. I'm making a sequel to this story. So R, R please! **

**Thank you so much for reading the story. **

_Kilee Drifter_


End file.
